Marie and Oliver
Marie and Oliver is an 1988 American animated film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation. Plot After the events of The Aristocats, Marie and her family visits Oliver, but after a massive love for each other, Marie and Oliver decided to run away from home, but their plans fail when an old foe returns. Characters * Patty Maloney as Marie * Susan Sheridan as Oliver * Scott Menville as Toulouse * Christine Cavanaugh as Berlioz * Jim Cummings as Roquefort * Jeff Bennett as Churchill * Kate Bell as Hannah * Kate Maberly as Bertha * Heydon Prowse as Toby * Laura Crossley as Penny * Luke Evans as Jeremy * Ben Barnes as Bobby * Dominic Cooper as Luke * Benedict Cumberbatch as Bow * Jennifer Biddall as Shylock * Julie Buckfield as Katie * Clare Buckfield as Tawny * Andrew Knott as 19-GB * Paul Winchell as Tigger * Hermione Baddeley as Madame * Debi Derryberry as John * Finty Williams as Dawn * Tom Hanks as Farmer * Tim Allen as Policeman * Mollie Sugden as Policewoman * Blake Clark as The Butler * John Ratzenberger as Colonel Freckles, a horse. * Thurl Ravenscroft as Tony the Tiger * Jimmy Weldon as Yakky Doodle * Red Coffey as Biddy Buddy Duck * Melvyn Hayes as BRIAN the Robot * Joe Ranft as Leo * Jerome Ranft as Benny, a bull. * Martin Jarvis as Godfrey The Horse and Dudley The Pig * Penelope Keith as Martha the Cow * Hannah Gordon as Brenda the Duck * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Paul Winchell as Gargamel * Casey Kasem as Dr. Nickens * Ken Barry as Mr. Trudge * Theresa Nelson as Candle * David Jason as Despero * Joe Alaskey as Narrator Additional voices * Jack Angel - * Scott Bullock - Injured Cat * Lee Bailey * Christian Slater - Snake * Bill Boyett - * Charlie Adler - Pig * Tom Kane - Eagle * Corey Burton - Mouse * Dee Bradley Baker - Nonspeaking Animal Bocal Effects * Ben Stein - * Wally Burr - * Phil Clarke - * Rege Cordic - * Mel Brooks - Ram * Henry Corden - Bear * Dan Castellaneta - Mouse * Ving Rhames - * Brad Crandall - * Peter Cullen - Lizard * Brian Cummings - * Jeff David - * Joe E. Elwood - * Jack DeLeon - * George DiCenzo - * Roin Freinberg - * Brian Fuld - * Michael Hagiwara - * Bob Holt - Dog * James Sie - * Ralph James - * Bill Farmer - * Buster Jones - * Stanley Jones - * Les Lampson - * John Mayer - * Don Messick - * Joe Alaskey - * Arlin Miller - * Vic Perrin - * Tony Pope - * Phil Proctor - * Joe Ranft - * Richard Ramos - * Gene Ross - * Neil Ross - * Michael Rye - * Ted Schwartz - * Michael Bell - * John Stephenson - * Jeff Bergman - * Andre Stojka - * Clancy Brown - * Paul Winchell - * Bill Woodson - * Fred Stoller - * Bronson Pinchot - * Jim Meskimen - * Ed Begley Jr. - * Barry Stigler - * Michael Stanton - * Lex Lang - * Wally Wingert - * Quinton Flynn - * Charles Shaughnessy - * Orestes Matacena - Music Randy Newman Songs * There's a Song for All the Children - Marie * Secret Love - Marie and Oliver * The Wonderful Things About Tiggers - Tigger * Eight Galloping Horses - Oliver, Roquefort, Toby, Jeremy, Bobby, Luke, Bow, Tigger, Colonel Freckles and Eeyore * Lazy Days On The Farm - Oliver * Under The Stars - Churchill * The Wonderful Things About Tiggers Reprise - Tigger, Oliver, Marie, Eeyore, Colonel Freckles, Godfrey, Dudley, Tony the Tiger, Yakky Doodle, Biddy Buddy Duck, Harry Kitten, Bull, Martha and Brenda Transcript * Marie the White Female Kitten Transcript Romance * Marie and Oliver was Romantic. Trivia * Berlioz sounds like Chuckie Finster Because they have the same voice actor. * Leo sounds like Lenny the Binoculars and Wheezy the Penguin. * Evil Tiger Kitten with Orange and Black Stripes sounds like Elmo St. Peters. * This is the first-ever long-awaited crossover to confirm the popular shipping: Oliver x Marie. * Duchess and Thomas O'Malley are absent, due to the events of Duchess’s Week Without the Kittens. Production Animation Filming Cast Music Soundtrack Original soundtrack score composed by Randy Newman. Runtime 194 minutes Release The film is released in theaters on October 31, 1988 Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Films about cats Category:Films about ducks Category:Films about cows Category:Films about pigs Category:Films about horses Category:Films about tigers Category:Films about donkeys Category:Films about bulls Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in London Category:Animated films Category:Films about animals Category:1988 films Category:Disney films Category:Films about kittens Category:Crossover films Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Romance Category:Oliver and Company